Stickler (Episode)
Stickler is the 6th episode of season 2 and the 19th overall episode of BTUAM. Plot The team were visiting Grandpa Max at his RV park. Kevin, Gwen and Grandpa were drinking hot chocolate but Ben was sitting in a corner tampering with the Ulimatrix. A new stickman-like hologram popped up. "Oooh" Ben said excitedly. Gwen looked over at him, hearing his excited cries. Ben pressed down the hologram. "STICKLER!!!" he shouted. Gwen tried to cover his mouth with a mana ball but couldn't find it. Grandpa saw him. "You guys come and visit me for a nice, relaxing day and you still have to tamper with that watch! Just go!" He shouted. The team walked off. "Sorry" Kevin and Gwen appologised, "the two of us will come visit you tomorrow" Gwen finished. Kevin whacked Stickler across the head. "You are such a DOOFUS!" he shouted at Ben. Gwen and Kevin got into the car but as Stickler tried getting in Kevin drove off. With enhanced speed he chased after it. Just as he caught up Kevin stopped and he smashed into the back. He jumped in angrily and didn't talk the whole drive. As they drove through the Ultimatrix on Stickler's hand beeped. "Intruders in ''Forever Knights not allowed here ''area" it told Ben. "Oh, thats where they drilling before, time to test out Stickler's powers!" Kevin then drove into the right direction. When they got there Stickler jumped out before Kevin had even stopped. He saw the knights were just starting to drill and had just broken ground. He ran at them, punching them with some enhanced strength. "Strength, Speed, what other powers?" Stickler asked himself. He stood there like an idiot trying to use powers, but alas, he couldn't. He continued fighting with strength and speed when he saw a knight walk around with a giant sword. He looked at Kevin who had absorbed Rubber, then at Gwen who was being protected by mana bears. Ben held out his hands, closed his invisible eyes and braced for impact. Nothing. He looked and saw his arms sparking. He could manipulate electricity. "I just electrocuted him?" Stickler asked. He gave a maniacal laugh and ran around, killing the knights by electrocuting them and just plain bashing them to death. They came to the final knight. All the others were either dead, or unconscious. Gwen released her bears and they became whole, then ran off. Stickler grabbed the last, barely conscious knight and shouted at him. "What are you doing here?" The knight tried opening his eyes but struggled. "There is an ancient, sacred, dead, red Galvanic Mechamorph burried in the middle of the Earth. Our scientists have created robotic slugs that crawl inside peoples brains and ooze over them until they are in control. Our tests so far have been a success, we just need the Mechamorph so they will be more powerful and will be able to clone" he spluttered out. Stickler balled his fists, put his hands on the knights metal suit and electrocuted it. Then he transformed into Riff Raff and flew off. Gwen and Kevin began catching up to Ben as he flew over the roads. He noticed and transformed into FuzzBall and rolled off even faster. The two continued their pursuit. After a while they found him again, this time he jumped in the air, transformed into TriWuzzo and rolled up into a ball, landed and rolled away. They later found him in his room. Pacing, planning. "Dude, calm down. Let's get your mind off things by figuring out Stickler's powers. Gwen, load up the extra-net" Kevin said. "Goopie, turn into Grey Matter and figure out what Ben is." He listened. After a while he spoke up. "Stithuman. He is a Stithuman." "Great, Gwen, search it." She found it. "Skip all the information, just get his powers" Kevin told her. "Enhanced speed, got it. Strength, got it. Electricity manipulation, got it. Invisibility, ooh! Levitation and flight on full energy. Lets try it!" She shouted. Kevin turned to Ben. "I thought you might be one. Listen, turn sideways and you should be invisible" He listened and it worked. He giggled and walked behind Kevin, kicked him in the butt, wedgied him and slapped his butt. Kevin had to keep his cool. "Okay, turn the other direction. Good, you're visible again. Now, let's try levitating." Stickler jumped into the air and faceplanted. Kevin held up one finger, meaning one more try. Stickler concentrated, jumped in the air and... floated. It was working. "Awesome! Look, there are two more powers. Duplication/Regeneration and Transformation. Firstly, Duplication; a Stithuman can duplicate itself if a limb is cut off. Example: If it's hand was cut off an arm would grow out, then the rest of a body. The original would regenerate that hand. Try it Ben!" Kevin absorbed metal and cut Ben's arm off. He screamed in pain, but stopped when it regenerated and a new Stickler grew beside them. "That. Is. AWESOME!" Kevin cried. "Now, Gwen what is this about transforming?" "Okay. Stithumans have the ability to transform their lower torso, meaning they can transform their legs. To do this they have to concentrate, they can transformer their lower torso into anything, even a bull" Gwen read out. "That sounds cool, lets try it. I want my legs to be a big cannon!" Stickler said. His legs became a circle and turned into a cannon. Then he fell through the floor. "Ugh, maybe I should have thought that through" Ben moaned. He closed his invisible eyes and concentrated. Stickler began floating. "Thats right you can levitate!" Kevin said to Ben. His invisible jaw dropped. "I can, can't I? Instead of just thinking of that I decide to transform into a flying cannon!" He said angrily. He aimed his canon at Kevin and fired. Kevin braced. He looked at Stickler. "You forgot to make a canon with ammo, didn't you?" Kevin said. Stickler nodded, transformed - again, and shot. Kevin held out his arm and absorbed the entire cannonball. Ben reverted to his human form. "Well, I've figured out all of Sticklers powers now. What do you want to do?" he asked. Then the Ultimatrix beeped. The knights were back. "XLR8!!" Ben shouted as he transformed. "Come on you guys, I will meet you there!" and he ran off. XLR8 found the knights waiting for him. "Time to test this out, once more! Stickler!" Stickler charged up his electrical powers, floated into the air and ran through it with quite good speed. He ran through electrocuting them. He ran up to one knight and he held out a sword splitting him in half. The knights all cheered. Stickler laughed. Then the two halves regenerated, creating two Sticklers. The two laughed and attacked the knight. They continued flying around, electrocuting knights, bashing them, shooting them with cannonballs. Then the original Stickler, Ben transformed his legs into lightning and incorperated it with his electrical powers. He flew around, phasing through people as electricity and zapping them. By the time Kevin, Gwen and Goopie showed up the two Sticklers had completely killed every knight. "They won't be getting to that Mechamorph any time soon" Ben said. He tapped the Ultimatrix and his clone merged with him, then he reverted to his human form. "Why don't you just turn into Dugger and dig it out now?" Kevin asked. "Because then they will come after us for it, if I leave it there and just keep stopping them they might eventually give up" Ben answered. "Well, Kevin and I are staying the night with Grandpa, you and Goopie have to find your own way home. Bye" Gwen farewelled. Ben waved and transformed into Fasttrack. "Hmm, maybe not. Who else is really fast?" Ben said, scanning through the Ultimatrix. He turned into Cannonbolt and went Ultimate. Goopie copied. The two then rolled off into the distance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Goopie *Grandpa Max Villains *Knights Aliens Used By Ben *Stickler (Debut; x3) *Riff Raff *FuzzBall *TriWuzzo *XLR8 *Fasttrack *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt By Goopie *Grey Matter *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Abilities used by Kevin *Rubber *Metal Creatures made by Gwen *Bears Trivia *Normally, Goopie can't talk unless he is ultimate but as Grey Matter he is smart enough to speak english Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX